Kallen's Eternity
by shinigami359
Summary: I suck at summaries but, Kallen is alone and in a dark place read on to find more


It had been two years since the Demon Emperor's death and Kallen Kouzuki-Stadtfield was walking in the street down to the Ashford Academy. Though she was not going to school there anymore and the night sky didn't seem to help her mood much either. It was pouring down rain while she was thinking about what he said to her: _'you must live on.' _

"How can I live on happily if you're not here with me?" cried Kallen. She still remembers the day that Lelouch's "suppose" best friend stabbed him through the heart. It pained her so much that she couldn't do anything other than cry.

She finally reached Ashford, which was closed for the weekend. But she didn't have too much trouble getting in, seeing as Milly had become headmistress and lent her a key. She slowly made her way to the familiar classroom where she and Lelouch used to be in. She kept thinking about his promise that he would join her there when the war was over. "Damn you Lelouch it was just another ploy in your game you played." She started crying, but it wouldn't matter soon anyways. She had come to Ashford to kill herself to once and for all be with her departed beloved.

Kallen made her way to the rooftop of Ashford. She took out a locket she wore next to her nightmare key and looked at the two pictures she kept in it. The one on the left was of her daughter, just almost two years old. She had straight red hair just like her mother, but her eyes were those of Lelouch, deep amethyst. The other was of Lelouch, sitting in class just smiling. 'How content and happy he looks there, I just long for those days again." She thought. She had left her daughter with her Aunt Nunnally, the 100th Empress of the Britannia Empire. She put the locket back around her neck and stepped on to the ledge of the school. She stood for a moment thinking about all her friends, the war, black nights, Zero and lastly of Lelouch. 'My King, your Queen is coming to you'.

Just as she was about to jump someone spoke to her just before she leapt to her impending death.

"I thought I would find you up here" said the mysterious voice. But to Kallen it wasn't so mysterious it was the voice of Zero. Not the Suzaku but of the real Zero. She turned around dumbstruck and wide-eyed when she laid eyes up _him._

There stood before her Lelouch vi Britannia, the 99th Emperor, the Demon himself in the flesh but only muscular.

"B-but how? I saw your death you can't be here, I'm supposed to come to you!" exclaimed a crying Kallen.

"What did I say about you must living on? You don't seem to be very willing to do so Kallen." Replied a cool Lelouch with his cocky smirk.

With what was going on she jumped down to the rooftop and stood there lost for words.

"Well are you just going to stand there or you going to say something?" Lelouch asked.

"Is it really you?" asked Kallen

"Yes it is" answered Lelouch.

She walked over to Lelouch and slapped him across the mouth and yelled at him "Do you have any idea what you put me through? You left me all alone to raise our daughter alone. I was pregnant during school and everyone kept asking me who the father was. I wanted to scream at them LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA THE ONLY MAN I HAVE AND EVER WILL LOVE! But I couldn't, I just couldn't or it would have ruined everything." Kallen had fallen to her knees and started crying like she had never done before.

Lelouch reached down and picked her up and held her by her waist forcing her to stand up. He then brought his hand to her chin and his lips to hers. When their lips met, Kallen's heart melted it was something she had longed for, for a long time. When he stopped the kiss he spoke softly to her

"I can explain, but let's go inside and warm you up, this rain is freezing."

Once inside Ashford and dried she and Lelouch were sitting in the old classroom.

"I know you have a million question you want to ask me but to be honest I can't answer most of them. For instance how I am still alive, I do not know. The only thing I can think is I am immortal from the Geass. It fully matured during the time in C's world and I became immortal."

"That would explain most of my questions, but I have another one. Why didn't you let anyone know you were alive?" asked Kallen.

"Well I 'awoke' about one month after my death with no recollection of who I was. I managed to escape the catacombs of the Imperial Grave and began to wonder the streets. I then found a small town and began work there under the name of Lucian Graveside. I worked for a carpenter for about a year. Then one day the owner had me deliver a piece of work directly to Nunnally. She recognized me and had me placed in quarantine for bout half a year. I lived in the palace until I regained my memories then I came looking for you." Replied Lelouch.

"Why did you come look for me?"

"To tell you this Kallen Kouzuki-Stadtfield. I am in love with you. I didn't have the chance, nor think I ever would back then. I am asking you to forgive me and to believe me that I answered your questions honestly. I hope you will answer mine as honest as I did." Answered Lelouch.

"And what would that be?"

"I am asking you to be my wife" as he replied kneeling down on one knee and taking out a platinum ring with a blue diamond on it. "I want to be with you for all eternity and to meet and be a father to our daughter." Asked Lelouch with tears in his eyes fearful of her rejection.

"Lelouch I do forgive you I all ready have. But I would accept your offer, except you're dead, or so the people think; how do you plan on pulling that one off?

" We have planned a televised feature for my return but not until after the traditional Japanese wedding ceremony" he replied.

"You truly have a plan for everything don't you? Then yes I accept your proposal." Kallen said with joy in her heart as he slid the ring on her finger.

"Here are my last questions Kallen. Tell me about our daughter and what is her name?"

"Her name is Nunnally Shirley Kouzkui, I thought you would have liked that name and I couldn't keep your last name out of protection."

"I understand Kallen please go on." She went on telling him about his daughter not leaving out any detail as they made their way to Lelouch's summer home. Once there she told him about school, the black nights, their friends and the state of the world, which is still in peace. They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms until dawn.

_**Fast forward three months the day after the wedding**_

It was a traditional Japanese wedding and very private. The only ones who attended were Nunnally, the Empress and the daughter, Zero (Suzaku) and Kallen's mother. The priest had been sworn to secrecy until Lelouch made his announcement, which was to come in 3 days time.

The day had come for the announcement to the world that Lelouch still lived. Lelouch was with his family preparing for the event with him playing with little Nunnally.

"Has she spoken her first word yet?" asked Lelouch. Kallen replied with shaking her head and Lelouch stated "Well not everyone is the same give her some time." Just as he finished saying that little Nunnally or Nunna as they call her reached towards her father and said "Daddy!" Kallen and Lelouch both smiled with joy in their hearts and hugged Nunna. Just then Zero (Suzaku) appeared and said, "It's time for your big return Lelouch." With that he got up with Nunna in his arm and holding Kallen's hand in the other.

Everyone who had gathered in the Imperial Garden talked amongst them wondering why they had been called, so was everyone who was watching television. They soon stopped rambling when the Empress made her way down to approach the podium.

"My fellow citizens of the world" She began. "You may all be wondering why I have called you here today. Well it is not for me to say why but for another. I ask you all to take what this mystery person is going to say as the truth and nothing but the truth. I know in my heart and my soul that what this man is about to say is the truth. I now hand the announcement over to him."

Lelouch felt the biggest feeling of anxiety and fear he's ever felt in his life, but he knew he couldn't back down now. Kallen gave him a squeeze of his hand and he squeezed back knowing she wouldn't leave his side. With Kallen in one hand and his daughter in the other he made his way to the television camera and the podium. Everyone in the garden the and the world stood dumbstruck at what they saw.

He said in to the microphone very calmly

"I am Lelouch vi Britannia 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannia Empire and I am alive. I know many of you are wondering how this could be, I don't understand it much either other than I have an immortal Geass. I did not know this at the time of 'my death' and really thought I was dead. It wasn't till about a year ago I remembered who I was. I know many of you want me dead and rightfully so after what I did. But I assure you all my intentions were to place all hate on me so mankind could unite in peace. I am sorry for every death I have inflicted upon you all. I ask for you to forgive me, knowing you most likely won't. My last announcement I make is this: May I present to you my wife Kallen vi Britannia and my daughter Nunnally Shirley vi Britannia."

No one could speak they were all thinking how could the demon be alive. But then someone moved towards Lelouch from the crowd. Lelouch thought 'Great here comes my assassin' but he realized it was a small girl. The girl walked straight up to him and hugged him shocking everyone including Lelouch.

The girl said, "I knew you weren't a demon but an angel sent from Heaven." Then she stepped back and kneeled on one knee and said very firmly so everyone could here:

"All hail Lelouch vi Britannia the 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannia Empire and our Emperor."

Then another shock grazed Lelouch and his family everyone in the garden did the same thing as well as everyone around the world watching without the use of Geass.

_**Fast-forward 5 years **_

Nunnally had given up her right as Empress to let Lelouch once again become Emperor with Kallen as his Queen. Not only that as well Kallen Nunnally Nunna, Zero (Suzaku) Rivals and Milly had all received an immortal Geass code so that they could make sure the peace lasted eternally. Lelouch was a compassionate leader for the new world in their hunger for peace. One day when Kallen found out she was pregnant with their second child she was walking with her King in hand in the Imperial Halls and said to him "You remembered how I said if you loved me I would follow you to the depths of Hell and back again?" Lelouch simply nodded as he was just looking at how beautiful she looked in her purple royal Imperial dress. "I'm glad I didn't jump that day because now I can follow you there and back again for all eternity and I will always be at your side."

With that said Lelouch kissed her and said "Q-1 you will never have to go through that again. I've put you through that once and now we can live together for eternity." He kissed her again only to be interrupted by Nunna saying "Mommy when is my baby brother going to be born?" Lelouch looked at Kallen and she replied "Surprise!" and smiled as she picked up Nunna holding her in her arms as Lelouch smiled with joy. The three of them stood there watching the sunset as Kallen and Lelouch both kissed Nunna on the cheek waiting for whatever eternity has in store them.

**So what does everyone think? I'm only doing oneshots from now on seeing as I can't keep up a plot (as seen in my previous attempts lol.) I figured everyone deserves a happy ending please review rate n comment!**


End file.
